mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Main Page
, President Oaks, Nelson and Eyring.]] The Digital Almanac about everything in the Mormon Religion, and particularly about The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (AKA: LDS Church or Mormon Church). The mission of this Wikia Project is to help everyone to gain a better appreciation of this religion and how it can help us grow closer to our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. New in Mormonism * Apr 17-May 2: Rio de Janeiro Brazil Temple the public is invited to tour the temple from Friday, April 17 through Saturday, May 2, 2020, except for the Sundays of April 19 and 26. Also announced are the dates for the temple’s dedication and youth devotional. The Rio de Janeiro Brazil Temple will be dedicated on Sunday, May 17, 2020, in three sessions, 9:00 a.m., 12:00 p.m., and 3:00 p.m. * 08 Feb 2020 : Vanguard Scouting Program Launch Date - A new organization of LDS Scouters launches group to continue working with Scouting organizations around the world to build bridges of faith. This date coincides with the 110th Anniversary of the charter of the Boy Scouts of America. * 08 Dec 2019 : 2019 Christmas Devotional of the Church - 6PM MST - Conference Center in Salt Lake City, Utah * 05 Dec 2019 : New Church Primary Program Website Launch - The newly updated Primary organization page on ChurchofJesusChrist.org provides new information specifically for you. You will find:1) The latest resources for Children and Youth. 2) Resources for lessons, singing time, and nursery. 3) Children and youth protection training. 4) Answers to frequently asked questions about Primary. * 04 Dec 2019 : Church releases Statement of Support for Refugees - * 17 Nov 2019 : I Will Go and Do - 2020 LDS Youth Theme Video released at Fireside. * 01 Nov 2019 : '''New Church Video Explains the Final Judgement - "This judgment will come only after they have a complete understanding of God’s plan and have had an opportunity to repent of their sins, which is possible through the Atonement of Jesus Christ. . . ." * 01 Nov 2019 : LDS Gospel Topics Major Updates Posted by Church - New topics have also been added and include "Church Councils," "Family Councils," "Ministering," and "Plan of Salvation," and more will be added in the future. LDS Living 11-01-19 * 05 Oct 2019 : 189th Semi-Annual General Conference: ** Pres Nelson announces 8 new temples - including two more for Utah and a first temple for Papua New Guinea and Sierra Leone. ** Young Women classes restructed - More flexibility added. Terms of Beehive, Mia Maid, Laurel and Mutual to be retired. ** Young Men clasees restructured - Ward Young Men presidencies released. Aaronic Priesthood to be led directly by the bishopric. * 16 Aug 2019 : Church Launches Protection Training for Leaders of Children and Youth - Online course part of an ongoing effort to protect children and youth. * 15 Aug 2019 : Word of Wisdom Update - Prohibits Vaping, most coffees and teas. Marajuana, opoids require doctor's supervision. * 01 Aug 2019 : "Go and Do" - Church announces new 2020 youth theme (1 Nephi 3:7). Mission of MormonWikia Perfecting the Saints * 2020 LDS Church Calendar * List of Stakes of the Church * List of Mormon Temples * General Authorities of the Church * Introduction to Basic Beliefs of The Church of Jesus Christ * Holy Scripture * Gospel Doctrine * Mormon History * Youth * Children * Young Adults * Family * Arts, Music and Culture Spreading the Gospel Church History * Mormon Pioneers - Over 500 stories of faith (Religion Wikia) * Missionary Service * General Authorities of the LDS Church * Teaching Today * Virtual Mission Salvation of the Dead * Family History * Temples of the LDS Church Serve Your Neighbor * Relief Society * Welfare Services content in the right column Mormon Videos More Mormon Videos References